The End
by Lexi Black
Summary: This is what happens when I stay up all night--Voldemort show up at Hogwarts. Character death. Please R/R!!!!


**The End**  
By Lexi Black  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
You might not want to read if you don't like character death fics.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were at their sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had seemed to have vanished. Harry was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron was the Keeper, and Hermione finally got around to learning how to play and became a Chaser. Colin Creevey, a fifth year,and Parvati Patil, another sixth year, were the other two Chasers. Dean Thomas, a sixth year, and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister who was a fifth year were the Beaters. Life at Hogwarts was as normal as anyone could think it could get. Snape had finally gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts jub, and was even civil to Harry for a change. Malfoy had gotten kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team, and had nearly been expelled for trying to blow up Hagrid's cabin with an entire box of Filibuster's Fireworks during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch and House cup last year, and were close to doing so again this year. Their new Potions teacher, Professor Delmur, was nice to everybody. Sirius' name had been cleared the summer before, and Harry lived with him during the summers (when he wasn't at Ron's). Life was good at Hogwarts. Too good. 

Harry should have known that something bad was going to happen, but he was too busy with Quidditch and homework, he didn't even notice the signs until it was nearly too late. It started in May, with him waking up with a slight pain in his forehead. He didn't take notice of it, because he didn't even notice it at first. Soon, though, it began getting worse. Harry began having dreams again. In one, Voldemort and Wormtail were plotting to kill someone. Harry woke up, covered in sweat when he realized who they were plotting to kill. Him.

Harry didn't know why, but this worried him. He'd had dreams like this before, where Voldemort and Wormtail planned to kill him, but this one was different. For some reason, he had a feeling that this time they would succeed. He immediatley got up, put on a bathrobe and left the dormitory, down into the empty common room. He left through the portrait hole in the wall and walked through the hallways towards Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had decided at the beginning of the year that Harry should know the password for his office. Harry arrived at the statue, and said, "Fizzing Whizbee." When it opened, though, he knew something was extremely wrong. Harry didn't wait around to find out. He turned around and left, running back to the Gryffindor tower.

He entered and ran up to the boys dormitories and woke everyone up, and then went and woke up all of the girls. When they had all gathered in the common room, Harry explained how he went to Dumbledore's office. Hermione left to go get Professor McGonagall. When she didn't return fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus got their wands and left, followed by several other Gryffindors. As they walked through the corridors, they heard a scream. They sprinted towards it. Hermione was cornered in an empty corridor, by Voldemort. That's what Harry had sensed. He lifted his wand, and said it. "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione was dead.

Harry and Ron were so angry, they forgot about their wands and threw themselves at Voldemort. He flung them away like they were ragdolls, and rose his wand. He first pointed it at Ron. Then Dean, and Seamus, and Neville, and Colin Creevey, and Lavender Brown. Now there was only Harry left. He could hear voices coming from the hallway. He watched as Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Delmur, Dumbledore, Trelawney and Hagrid came running down the hallway, followed by Sirius and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. They were shocked by what they saw, and before they could do anything, Voldemort raised his wand.

*~*~*~*~*~*

## The Daily Prophet

13 May

**

### YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS HOGWARTS

**

Late last night, He-who-must-not-be-named broke  
into Hogwarts, _writes Rita Skeeter_. Nobody  
knows how he managed to get in. He was found by   
a group of fifth and sixth year students from the  
Gryffindor House. He cornered them, and by the   
time teachers had arrived, they were all dead.  
Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus  
Snape, Penny Sprout, Samantha Delmur, Sybill  
Trelawney, Frederic Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid,   
Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
found him, and together they managed to corner  
and Stun You-know-who. He is currently in Azkaban,  
and will recieve the Dementor's Kiss in one days'  
time. Altogether, eight students died last night.  
They were: Sixth years Lavender Brown, Seamus  
Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom,  
Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley; and  
Fifth year Colin Creevey. They all recieved Order  
of Merlin, First Class. May they be the last   
of You-know-who's victims.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors note: I wrote this in about twenty minutes at one in the morning while listening to my sci-fi themes CD, and I decided I wanted to write a character death fic. Lack of sleep does weird things to you. 


End file.
